Bring me to life
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Song Fic da musica do Evanescence...DG


Bring Me To Life  
Autora: Alice Bartelochi Pinto  
  
How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where i've become so numb  
  
Draco andava por todos aqueles corredores sombrios. As trevas haviam dominado sua família e quase tomava posse de si. Sofria, por não poder se livrar desse mal, se libertar. No fim de um corredor, encontrou uma garota. Ruiva, algumas sardas no rosto, expressão angelical. Estava vestida de branco; Ela corria e Draco ia atrás. Ao seu redor, vultos e luzes se passavam rapidamente. Vultos...luzes...vultos...mais luzes...De repente... Uma luz verde tomou conta do local e a garota sumira. Draco começara a perder o ar...  
  
NÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
Iit back home  
  
Draco deu um pulo de sua cama..."o sonho fora tão real" pensava ele. Ele  
não era lá muito feliz. Quando estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de  
Hogwarts, em seu último ano, seu pai o obrigara a se tornar Comensal da  
Morte. Após isso, só arruinara sua vida. A não ser por uma certa  
ruiva...nunca pensou que iria gostar dela, sendo quem era, e precisava  
dela agora, que sua vida se tornara vazia.  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Ccall my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blod to run  
(I can't wake up) Before i come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing i've become  
  
Draco resolvera sair pra dar uma volta, e acabara se encontrando com a  
ruiva em quem tanto pensava... Gina! Gina escuta... - ele gritou - Eu preciso de você....eu mudei...você precisa acreditar! Eu não sei, Draco...você escolheu seu futuro, mesmo seu pai te obrigando, se gostasse de mim mesmo você poderia se opor, assim como fiz com minha família...e como me arrependo...e ainda por cima me desprezou por 7 anos, não sei como pode me enganar ano passado...é melhor eu ir, você sabe se virar muito bem... Não, espera eu... Mas Gina se virou e foi embora  
  
Now that i know what i'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
Agora Draco se tocara do porquê estar sem Gina: Seu Pai! Lamentava - se porque se opusera tarde demais...ou não...  
  
Wake me up...  
  
Em um momento repentino, Draco tivera uma idéia absurda, mas não se importava, pois sua felicidade dependia disso. Ele iria sair desse poço.  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
Gina acabava de sair do banho e de se trocar. Enquanto tentava dormir, pensava em Ddraco. O amava muito, e até tinha pena do estado em que ele se encontrava, mas fora ele quem escolheu assim. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu um barulho. Draco Malfoy acabara de aparatar em seu quarto.  
  
Frozen inside  
Without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the death  
  
DRACO? - Gina berrou - O que faz aqui, a essa hora? Não te falei que... Calma...- Draco pediu - Quero que me escute... - Ele olhou nos olhos de Gina e começou a cantar baixinho...  
"All of this sight, i can't believe i couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years, it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Draco, eu... - Gina tentou interromper, mas Draco continuou...  
  
Withou a thought without a voice  
Without a soul  
(Don't let me die here)  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life"  
  
Draco... - Gina tentava falar impressionada - Eu queria muito te perdoar, mas se você não se ajudar, vai ser difícil... - Ela enxugava as lágrimas. Então você me dá uma chance, e eu te provo que posso mudar. A gente pode recomeçar do zero Gina se aproximou de Draco e disse: Ok...só se for agora! - E os dois se beijaram e passaram o resto da noite ali, recomeçando suas vidas  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring Me To Life  
  
FIM! 


End file.
